


Muggle Studies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, High School, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Studies

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Argument"

Molly huffed to herself as she stalked away from her boyfriend. She simply did not understand his obsession with Muggles. They had been in the same Muggle studies class since fifth year, and while she enjoyed the work, and found it interesting how Muggles coped without magic, she simply didn't understand Arthur's growing obsession. He was constantly bugging the Muggle-borns in the House to explain things to him, and then he would repeat the stories to her, but they just sounded so far-fetched he had to be getting them wrong. Or perhaps, sick of his questions, the others were simply making up things to tell him.

Of course, not being an expert in them herself, Molly couldn't tell when Arthur was wrong about Muggles, but really, some of the things he said...

Sighing, she sank down by the lake. It wasn't really that Arthur liked Muggles; she didn't have the same problems with them that many purebloods did, and she had a few muggleborn and half-blood Housemates. But it was the fact that his interest was bordering on obsession! That was what kept sparking the arguments between them. He just wouldn't stop talking about them!

Molly would say, "do you want to meet after class to study together," and Arthur would reply, "did you know that Muggles have no recorded incidences of Dragon Pox? I wonder if they have some kind of natural immunity that we could use for a cure." And if he was really interested in a cure, that would be fine. In fact, Arthur had a strong tendency towards healing spells. But that wasn't all. Molly would say, "Hogsmeade weekend is next week," and Arthur would reply, "I just learned that Muggles can push the 0 button on their Fellytone to talk to a real live fellytone person!" It drove her insane!

Of course, Molly put up with it, because she really did love Arthur. And because she had so much fun making up with him after one of their arguments. But one of these days she was going to need to put her foot down about this Muggle obsession.


End file.
